


Five Times Mace Windu Thought He Caught Skywalker and Kenobi in the Act and One Time He Did

by avarand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Five Times, M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Five times Mace thinks he walks in on Anakin and Obi-Wan doing something they most definitely should not be doing. And the one time he did.





	Five Times Mace Windu Thought He Caught Skywalker and Kenobi in the Act and One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a 5X fic and I got some crap news about a job I was hoping to get today. So I wrote this to make myself feel better. Tomorrow I have to have a toe re-broken and set, so it's not my favorite week ever. Comments always lift my spirits though. Leave comments, receive my undying love.

Mace Windu was taking a long walk around the Temple grounds. The last Council meeting had dragged on forever, and despite rumors, it wasn’t actually his favorite way to spend his time. It had just become more and more necessary with a war going on. However tides were turning, and a return to peace seemed to gleam in the distance for the Republic. He needed to stretch his legs, meditate, perhaps find a sparring match to work out some frustration. If Kenobi and Skywalker deviated from their mission directives one more time he’d….he stopped. He heard voices in farther along the garden path, around the next bend. Speak of the devils. He sighed and continued walking, determined to quickly move past them and find a different spot for his meditation. Hearing the voices more clearly, he stopped again to listen.

“Mmmm. So good.” That was Skywalker. Moaning. “Best I’ve ever had, stars, Master.” No. No way in the Nine Sith Hells were Skywalker and Kenobi doing what he thought they were doing. 

“I’m not your Master anymore.” Kenobi was laughing. “Here, try it like this.”

“God, you’re the Master at this, I swear.”

Mace sped up, furious. Those two indolent Jedi were having sex in the Temple Gardens! This was unforgivably disgraceful. Vowing to yell first and worry about having someone Force Wipe his mind of what he would inevitably see later, he walked towards the pair’s direction. And stopped dead upon seeing to fully clothed Jedi sitting opposite each other in a patch of grass. Between them was a small wooden palette loaded with what appeared to be sushi rolls and several sauces. 

“Master Windu!” Anakin greeted, unusually cheery. “Did you know Obi-Wan makes fantastic sushi?”

Kenobi smiled from his spot, chewing quickly. “You’re welcome to some, of course.” 

“No thank you, I’ll um-have a good evening, Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker.”

As he walked off he swore he could hear them snickering. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mace was tired. It seemed to be the only state of existing these days. The strain of not knowing if a friend or Master would come back when they left for a mission was draining. Seemed to be draining the Temple itself. He had left the grounds for some rare comfort food and a stiff drink. Deciding to walk rather than take a Temple speeder, he passed the tall buildings of Coruscant intent on going to Dex’s. Crossing to the next street he turned in the direction of the restaurant. Something pricked at his mind. There was a whispering from the alleyway ahead of him. It wasn’t a mugging or something equally nefarious but as he approached something felt familiar. He picked up on the voices. 

“-don’t know how I feel! She’s a friend, nothing more! And she’s right about this. We have to trust her instincts.”

Skywalker, gods. When he wasn’t ‘winging’ war plans he was still a thorn in Mace’s side. At least they were apparently back from their mission. 

“I trust your judgement, you know I do. I only meant to make sure. We must use caution. On both counts.”

And Kenobi. Of course. The Team never seemed to go anywhere separately. Despite the sushi incident he had his suspicions about the two. It wasn’t like they’d be the first Jedi to carry on with an...attachment. More whispers.

“-always safe with you.” Skywalker was saying. “I have supplies, but you have to put it in right. If you get a virus it puts everyone at risk.”

Again. Stars, at least they weren’t at the Temple if they were talking about safer sex practices. But really this had gone on long enough. War put even Jedi in situations where certain kinds of relationships might be necessary, but the Code was the Code. He had a headache starting and a lecture ready when they both stepped out in front of him. 

They were clearly startled to see him. 

“Master Windu!” Anakin’s cheer was yet again, unsettling. The boy was holding a holocron in one hand and a data stick in the other. “We got the holocron the Council wanted. Can’t be too careful with Separatist encryption, though. We were debating the finer points of decrypting around possible traps and viruses.”

Kenobi looked exasperated but not in anyway disheveled. Mace let out a grateful sigh. “I know the Council can’t wait for your report tomorrow. As you were.” Maybe he’d have two drinks. As the two men headed in the opposite direction he could hear Skywalker’s “Do you think he needs to get-” Followed by Kenobi’s not-quite chastisement. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The war indeed was getting closer to a resolution. Skywalker of all people was to thank. How they’d all been so close to a Sith Lord, one who nearly drove the Republic to ruin was devastating to think on. From the reports, both Skywalker’s, Kenobi’s, and those of witnesses, the boy had followed a hunch about the Chancellor. His friend in the Senate, Padmé, head helped. She’d noticed discrepancies in the Chancellor’s use of public funds. She and Bail Organa, along with Skywalker and Kenobi, had pulled at those threads until they’d unraveled a monstrous truth. In the end Skywalker had rushed in like an idiot only a few days ago, accusing the man point blank, and nearly been killed in the ensuing duel. He would have been, had Kenobi not followed with Secura and Vos in tow. Apparently the former Master and Padawan had never severed their Force Bond. Honestly the Council had been too relieved to really care. 

Mace was heading towards the Healer’s ward where Skywalker was still being treated. He was in a private room, healing from a direct stab from a ‘saber and the ensuing surgery. The young man may have rubbed everything Mace was the wrong way, but he had turned the tide of war single handedly. One of the Healing apprentices pointed him towards the correct room. 

Before he entered he heard voices. Kenobi, predictably. 

“-what I would have done. The idea of losing this is too much.”

He had once heard the phrase ‘just because you’re not paranoid, doesn’t mean they’re not out to get you’. It absolutely applied to his suspicion of what exactly Kenobi almost lost. It wasn’t as though Mace was heartless. He been a padawan once. Had known what it meant to feel attraction, feel more than that, and have to walk away from it. But walking away was expected. Even for the Chosen One. 

“But you didn’t. In fact you used it to save me.” Said the Chosen One in question. 

Mace sighed. He wasn’t a bad guy. He knew they valued their Force Bond, but they would have to move on. He entered Skywalker’s room. Kenobi was sitting in the chair next to the bed, cradling what appeared to be Qui-Gon’s lightsaber. Both men looked up as he entered. He almost missed the young man’s unsettling pleasant greetings. All he seemed to be able to muster at the moment was a tired looking smile. “Knight Skywalker, I understand you’ve done the Order and the Republic a great service.”

“Didn’t do it alone,” he replied, a thin trace of smile, so unlike his usual smug grins. “Obi-Wan and the others saved me. I wouldn’t be here if they hadn’t come. By the way, I bet Obi-Wan could totally take you at Jar-Kai. Did you know he’s been training with Qui-Gon’s ‘saber? You should have seen him against that Sith. We were just talking about it.” A hint of his usual grin was back and Mace found himself somehow relieved. 

“I can’t imagine you saw much of anything after being run through with a ‘saber.” Kenobi said darkly. 

Anakin stuck out his tongue. 

“I’ll leave you to rest, Skywalker. May the Force speed your healing.”

“Thanks, Master Windu.” It was back. The unsettling cheery smile of doom. Mace reminded himself he was a Jedi Master and nodded solemnly before leaving, reminding himself to relinquish to the Force his desire to ask just how tightly pain medication was rationed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Temple was starting to feel like it used to. Serene, pleasant. Not just a refuge from the direct horrors of war. He was training younglings a few days a week again instead of spending his days in never ending Council sessions. Those still cropped up but they were fewer and farther between at least. The life of a Jedi would always include peril but full scale war was no longer the norm and it was a wonderful relief. 

It had been some time since he’d visited the The Room of a Thousand Fountains. He had always appreciated the architecture and engineering of it, as well as the tranquility. He heard splashing from further into the Room. Likely some younglings or padawans treating the large fountains like a waterpark rather than a tool of focus and meditation. Not that he could blame them for seeking out a little fun. As he approached the source of splashing he heard laughing. Not younglings then. It sounded like two grown men. A loud “Yes!” rang out. Skywalker. What else could he expect, honestly? And if it was Skywalker, that meant Kenobi. The council had given them both leave time to heal and recover from their long deployments. Clearly Skywalker was physically healing just fine. He stopped and considered just not approaching. 

“I can’t believe you!” Kenobi’s voice soon called out. Force, here he went again. So help him if these two were doing anything that would scar a youngling who came across them, he was sending them to go dig ditches on the dryest planet he could find, war heroes or not. 

“You know you like it.” Somewhere with sand. Skywalker hated sand. 

“You’re the one who likes it.” Obi-Wan huffed back. “I prefer this.”

“You know, that actually feels nice.” He could do this. He could. He had to, apparently. 

He sighed and approached the sound. He came into view of the fountains that ejected water in carefully timed bursts in spheres from the concrete section of the floor. The two men in question were shirtless but thankfully had pants on, rolled up above bare feet. Anakin reached out with the Force to manipulate a sphere of water straight into Obi-Wan’s chest. “Not bad,” the older man laughed. “But not as good as this.” He pulled a sphere straight down onto Anakin’s head. 

“Now you’re fighting dirty!” Anakin laughed openly. For two grown men they were acting a lot like younglings. Anakin turned, sensing his presence. Finally. Mace saw the large scar on the young man’s torso. The angry knot of red tissue coiled under his rib cage on his right side, and the surgical scar that ran nearly to his hip. Paired with the synthetic hand, it looked jarring on the young man. Too much damage for a lifetime, much less for barely twenty-five years. 

“Master Windu!” The cheery smile of doom wasn’t there. It was the less abrasive smile of someone who had too many nightmares too often. He never thought he’d miss it. 

For once it was Kenobi who offered the explanation. “We uh, appear to have taken things a bit overboard in our um, appreciation of the Fountain Room.” They actually looked a bit embarrased this time. Mace did the one thing he knew would wipe the smile off Skywalker’s face. He smiled back, bright and gleaming. The look of shock on the young man’s face was absolutely worth it. 

“It happens. Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker.” He nodded and walked away, still grinning at the feel of Skywalker’s shock. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace is up late, going over mission logs in the Archives with just the silence and his tea. Skywalker and Kenobi are on separate missions for once and he’s reviewing their previous logs for a report to the Senate. Another report to the Senate. There are times he wonders if he should have refused the Council position and been content with being a Master. He doesn’t crave adventure, but every now and then his hand does itch for his lightsaber. 

This particular log he’s reviewing is one of the the last that The Team undertook before the discovery of Darth Sidious. For once it seems fairly straightforward. No heroics, kidnappings, hijacking of military equipment for dubious uses, etc. The mission was in fact, the obtaining of a holocron that had encrypted Separatist plans. That holocron. Though apparently it had been a near thing. He assumes that it took so long because they were also working with Amidala and Organa, but like most great military achievements, it would be decades if not centuries before all the details really came out. He paused as the report laid out the recorded comm messages that occurred leading up to the holocron being obtained. It was the standard back and forth of “moving out”, “approaching target”, “on my mark”, “returning in separate speeders”. What came after was a bit more surprising. He didn’t need to read what came after. It would bear no significance on his report to the senate. He should really just take his datapad and go to bed. His vision was blurring from so many read outs. He took a sip of tea, knowing he wasn’t going to bed. 

Skywalker: Heading back to base for return to Coruscant in 0500 hours.

Kenobi: Copy. Mission successful. Informing Rex and also returning to base. 

Skywalker: Five hours to kill on base. Could be productive with that time.

Kenobi: Productive. Good to know you’re putting your time to good use, as always.

Skywalker: As always? I’m a model Jedi Knight.

Kenobi: Of course you are. But agreed, that time should be used productively.

Skywalker: Meaning I’ll have company?

Kenobi: If you want it. 

Skywalker: You know I do. Doing it by myself just gets boring. 

Kenobi: Seems the opposite of boring consider how often you bring it up. 

Skywalker: Just doing what I have to. I do care about this you know. And I know it’s important. I can feel it. 

Kenobi: I know. It is important. It might be the most important thing we’ve done since, well, since this war started. 

Mace started. He expected attachment from Anakin, but from Obi-Wan? He’d had his share of youthful indiscretions but he was an excellent Jedi. 

Skywalker: Glad to hear it. Bail and Padmé will be, too. I’ll let them know we’re continuing. Ya know if Padmé gets sick of politics she could go into forensic accounting. 

Kenobi: Too true. Rendezvous at base in one hour. 

Mace shook his head. Honestly. Of course it was the project that had turned out to be saving the Republic. He considered banging his head on the desk. No one was here to see him do it. He had to let this suspicion of those two go. War was hell and they all needed to move on. He took his datapad and left the library. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It had been nearly nine months since the Republic had won. Well, since Skywalker and Kenobi and a few others had won it. Plenty of worlds were rebuilding, but many Jedi were enjoying longer breaks between missions. The Team was no longer The Team and Skywalker and Kenobi had been on several separate missions. Though during down time they were frequently seen together around the Temple. Skywalker was due to report on his latest mission from re-homing orphaned younglings on the Outer Rim. Many Jedi who had seen the war were doing such missions. Honestly it was a kind of therapy to be so involved with seeing the legacy peace could offer. The young man was late, but Mace was finding it difficult to be angry. He had much more respect for Skywalker these days. They’d even had a few friendly conversations over tea. So when Skywalker hadn’t shown, he’d decided to take his favorite blend by the Knight’s personal quarters. 

A group of younglings ran down the corridor laughing. It was good to see the Temple feel like home again. 

Entering the housing wing he made his way down Skywalker’s in the Knights section. He nodded to a few Knights, passing them by. He double checked on his datapad that this was Skywalker’s. Waving his hand over the door it opened easily, not locked from inside. Stepping into what passed as a small foyer, he moved into the main room, which contained a sofa and a kitchen unit. And stopped dead in his tracks. 

Skywalker and Kenobi. Both close to naked, and by the look of it aiming to get closer. Kenobi still had pants on, but he was straddling Anakin’s hips. Anakin was lying on his back, also shirtless, arm pinned behind his head by the Jedi Master who was currently leaving a bruising mark on the younger man’s neck. Neither of them had noticed him he could just slowly back out, have Master Mundi Force Wipe his mind- 

“Fuck, please!” Anakin was saying. Obi-Wan tightened his hold on the Knight’s wrist. Obi-Wan raised his head. Oh Force, he didn’t want to know what Obi-Wan’s other hand was doing.

“I love you-” He locked eyes with Mace. Mace Windu, Jedi Master, Council Member, wielder of the purple lightsaber, had no idea what to say. Kenobi’s eyes were wide. He looked horrified. 

Skywalker realized something was amiss. “What’s wrong?” He tipped his head back to see what Obi-Wan was looking at. Everyone. Everyone involved would just have to be mind-wiped, he thought hysterically. After a long moment of silence he spoke. “I’m just going to go.” He said this very slowly and began to back out and away, as though from a wild animal. Which of course, got Anakin thinking again. 

“Master Windu!” He knew he had called it the cheery smile of doom for a reason. “We were just discussing our mutual resignations. I guess we can um, catch up with you about that later?” 

“Yes.” He said in the same measured tone. And then he was back in the hall, door closed in front of him. Turning back towards the hallway, he slammed his head very hard into the wall. He didn’t even look when Quinlan Vos asked him if he was alright. He made his way back to the Temple Gardens, thinking that this was where it had all started. He settled in for a very lengthy meditation session. 

Later that day, in a Council meeting where he couldn’t meet the eyes of either person about which the meeting concerned, he found that at least his shock had worn off. At least Kenobi seemed equally awkward around him. That was somehow comforting. 

“Unexpected, it is not, when two people so affected by war leave.” Master Yoda was addressing them. Apparently their resignations were being accepted graciously. They were even holding hands. Good for them. Apparently they were looking to start a family, adopt, help rebuild somewhere hit hard by the war. Also good for them.

“Master Yoda,” Anakin spoke. “I know it’s not my place, but we know we haven’t been the only ones to leave. Maybe it’s time for the Code to change? I mean, if the only option away from the Sith is not have a partner or family, doesn’t it make Falling an inevitability for some? If we’re to have compassion for all life, doesn’t it make us stronger to empathize and love as much as we can when we find a reason to?” He squeezed Kenobi’s hand. 

Master Yoda was quiet for a long moment. “Important, this question is. But change all at once, we cannot. Many important questions for the future of our Order, there are. Sea change will happen, but gradually and carefully must changes be made.” Mace wasn’t sure what to make of that. Though perhaps there was a point. It was practically an open secret that Jedi...fraternized frequently. Both within and outside of the Code. Sith Hells, maybe he wouldn’t ever have to worry about finding anyone in a compromising position if they didn’t have to be compromised in secret. He shook his head. Or maybe peacetime was making him soft.

Anakin nodded. Kenobi spoke up. “We’ll be off tomorrow then. It’s been an honor to serve the Order and the Republic.” Both men bowed. Skywalker grabbed Kenobi’s ass on their way out. Mace wished desperately for a drink and Yoda laughed to himself.


End file.
